Lorraine (Europa Universalis II)
Lorraine is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured light grey, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Lorraine uses the default AI file, except from at the start of the 1700 scenario, where it uses the Peaceful AI File. Creating Lorraine Lorraine can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be French and Catholic. It will consist of the single province of Lorraine. Starting Position Lorraine does not exist at the start of the 1773 or 1795 scenarios, but does exist at the start of all the others. 1419 In this scenario, Lorraine has French and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core, Lorraine, and has another core, Alsace which it does not own. Lorraine also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Lorraine has French and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Lorraine. Lorraine also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Lorraine has French and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core, Lorraine, and has another core, Alsace which it does not own. Lorraine also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Lorraine has French and German cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its only core, Lorraine. Lorraine also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Lorraine has an event that can change its monarchs. Dukes of Lorraine The Dukes of Lorraine rule Lorraine until at least 30th January 1733. The first table lists the Dukes before that point. The second table shows the Dukes of Lorraine if the Habsburg Inheritance of Lothringen does not happen. The House of Habsburg If the event Habsburg Inheritance of Lothringen does happen, the following monarchs from the House of Habsburg will rule Lorraine. Leaders Lorraine does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Habsburg Inheritance of Lothringen This event is triggered by an event chain for Poland and sometimes Saxony. The event chain does not happen if Poland chooses option C (Jakub Sobieski) in The Polish Succession of 1697. Otherwise, the chain is triggered by The Polish Succession of 1733, which happens on the 30th of January 1733. If Poland selects option A, Friedrich Augustus Wettin, the sequence takes in an event for Saxony, if they instead select option B Stanislas Leczinski, that event gets skipped. If either of the countries don't exist at this point, their events cannot happen. The event will give +150 Relations, and a royal marriage with Austria. It will add 5 stability and 500 ducats. It will also trigger an event for Austria that makes Lorraine a vassal of Austria, and replaces some of the Dukes of Lorraine with Habsburg monarchs. French Inheritance of Lothringen This event happens on 22nd February 1766 if the Habsburg Inheritance of Lothringen has not happened. There are two options. The first France will inherit triggers an event for France in which they inherit Lorraine. The second, 'Lothringen is divided'reduces Relations relations with France by 200, and stability by 6. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries